


First Time, Last Time

by daBOSSz



Series: CloTi Freak Week 2020 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bad Sex, Cloti Freak Week 2020, F/M, First Time, Inexperienced Sex, Lingerie, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz
Summary: An inexperienced Cloud tries to give Tifa what they both want before it's all about to end.(CloTi Freak Week 2020 Entry #3)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: CloTi Freak Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979999
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	First Time, Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone on the Final Heaven Discord Server: you all are incredible! Thank you for the inspiration to participate in this contest!

Cloud didn’t fear tomorrow. He’d already made his peace, knowing fully well that he may not survive what awaited him in the wicked Northern Crater. He could handle battling Sephiroth; what he didn’t know if he could handle was what Tifa sought from him right now.

She’d stripped herself down to her undergarments and was giving herself to him, and he couldn’t believe it was actually happening: Tifa Lockhart, the girl he’d had a crush on since before he even understood crushes, was lying in front of him wearing nothing but lingerie and thigh highs, pleading with him to make love to her.

A chilling breeze blew through the hill they lay on. Above them hovered the now-vacant _Highwind_. It seemed like both time and Tifa stood still, awaiting his move. Cloud was clueless, feeling as though the stars were playing a hoax on him by presenting him with the opportunity he’d desired for so long but had no idea how to take advantage of.

“Tifa, I…” he uttered, hesitant to reveal his lack of knowledge regarding their current circumstances and her expectations.

“It’s okay, Cloud,” she said smiling. “You’ll figure it out. I trust you.”

He read her eyes and saw her honesty. He desperately wanted to give her what she was requesting, especially since this may very well be their final night alive, but he didn’t want her to feel disappointed when it was over.

Gradually, he removed her panties, shaking with nervousness while sliding them over her thigh highs. He stripped off the remainder of his own clothing, positioned himself atop her, and slowly entered her. She yelped in pain when he pushed past her barrier, claiming each other’s virginities. He reacted on instinct, dropping down and clutching her tightly to comfort her, wincing at the knowledge that he caused the pain.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Please don’t apologize,” she replied. “I want this. I want you.”

His hips slowly moved, and he soon found a clumsy but satisfactory rhythm for both of them. He watched her bite her bottom lip as their pleasure built, quickly closing in on their first orgasms. Unfortunately, lack of experience did both of them in when they came so unexpectedly that neither felt prepared for it. He didn’t expect her to arch her back and scream out so abruptly, and he found himself firing his hot seed into her caverns impulsively in response.

“Tifa!” he cried out, feeling her body go limp while shaking. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said panting. “It was just…sudden…”

Still uncertain of what he could do to soothe her, he pulled her bra down to reveal her breasts and aimlessly sucked on her nipples. To his surprise, this seemed to work as he heard her start to moan.

“Cloud…” she purred. “Can we…do it again?”

He breathed a sigh, reassured that he at least hadn’t screwed up.

“Yeah,” he answered, reminding himself that this could be it for them, “until we get it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't as freaky as my other two submissions, but I thought that, even for Freak Week, we could use a little sweetness in the middle of all these hot smut stories. Hope it was to your liking.


End file.
